Forbidden
by Wikked
Summary: Lyra Malfoy is Scorpius one year younger sister. Her father, Draco, has forbidden her to date until she turns 17, which is two years from now. That's just too long. Will she break her fathers rule or obay? Maybe she'll end up going somewhere even more tabu. Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, I do however own Lyra. UP FOR ADOPTION!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hello. So originally this was suppose to be a sweet, fluffy and puffy story of Scorpius and Lyra(OC) who's got a little thing going there. Unfortunantly they just happen to be siblings... So it's a little incest warning there but as I kept on writing I realized I really liked her with Albus. So it's probably going more in that direction now. However I still want her relationship with Scorpius to be intense but well see were this leads. The name was based of this being an incest story but we'll have to see. **

**Anyway. This is for now a project that may or may not be completed. That would depend on what you think of it. Please tell me what you think and were it should lead.**

**Read away,**

**Wikked**

* * *

Forbidden

Chapter one

"Scorpius, take care of your sister when you get to Hogwarts," my mother asked me.

They had always been overprotective of Lyra. She's too kind, yes, but she's not a child. She's fifteen, that's only a year younger then me.

Too our surprise she still ended up in Slytherine, mother and father was sure she'd end up in Hufflepuff, considering her kindness is her biggest trait. They said they wouldn't have mind if she did end up in Hufflepuff but I think they were relieved to hear she was sorted into Slytherin. Now in later years I understand why the hat put her here. She's clever, ambitious, resourceful and determined. Qualities that Slytherin hold dear.

"Yes mother, you know I will," I answered indifferently. Just as I spoke those words Lyra walked in with a smile on her face, wearing a beautiful emerald green dress of the latest fashion in the magical world. Mother thought it important to show our wealth and awareness of fashion to the world.

"Are we ready to go?" she asked, holding her Siamese cat, Simon, in her arms.

"Yes, we were just waiting on you," father spoke and smiled to Lyra.

She was their everything, no, she was our everything. We all cherished her for some reason. I couldn't put my finger on it but there was something about her.

The way she looked reading a book, the way she whined when she once again failed in making a potion. Her hair, her eyes and her laugh. She was gorgeous.

I took my mothers hand and I saw Lyra take my fathers as they apparated to kings cross. We successfully managed to bring all of our stuff with us. Simon didn't even complain this time.

"Lyra, be careful now. Don't stand up to teachers, do your homework and..."

"I know, I know, I know! You tell me this rant every time I know it by heart." she exclaimed annoyed. I smirked, at least I didn't have to go through all that.

I started to usher her towards the train.

"And Lyra..." Father said and we turned around. "You know the rules of dating. Nothing such until you are seventeen," he continued.

Lyra looked displeased but nodded. There was no point having the discussion here anyway. As much as she wanted that rule gone, I liked it. That meant I got to have her to myself.

**¤%&#**

We walked along the train trying to find a compartment when we bumped into Albus Potter.

"Ah, look at that. Controlling your sister as usual, I see," he said and smirked.

"Mind your own business, Potter," I said bored. He laughed.

"Why should I when annoying you is so much fun?" he said. That pissed me off.

"Look, Scorpius, an empty compartment," my sister said and dragged me in there. She shut the door behind me and sat down.

"Let's not get into trouble before we've even reached the school."

"You shouldn't let them talk about you like that," I said, still annoyed.

"Honestly, I don't really care about how they talk about me." she said shortly and looked out the window. "I really don't look forward to potions this year," she added with a hint of anxiety.

"They why on earth would you pick that subject? The whole school knows you suck at it," I said harsh. That was mean, I shouldn't have said that but I was in a bad mood now.

"Thank you for the vote of confidence. I'm thinking of becoming either an auror or maybe a healer and you need potions for that. Besides, it's a really cool subject in my book," she said, now annoyed with me.

Helena Zabini, Lyra's best friend, walked into the compartment and sat down nest to Lyra.

"So, how was your summer?" she asked happily. When neither of us answered she frowned. "… Are you two fighting? Since when do you two fight?"

"Maybe a more correct question would be when Scorpius became so rude," Lyra muttered.

"Or maybe since when does a Malfoy let a stupid Gryffindor like Potter step all over her?" I bit back.

"Ah, it all makes sense now. Potter got to you and now you take it out on Lyra."

"Cheer up, Lyra, you get to see all your friends again."

"True, thank you, Helena," she said and hugged her friend.

A few minutes later Petrus Parkinson, Patric Flint and Teresa Farley walked into the compartment. They were my friends from my year.

"Why is it so awkward in here?" Teresa asked. Lyra and I galred at her.

"Oh, you two are fighting. Interesting," Petrus stated. He was easily the smartest guy in Slytherin, he's had a thing for my sister for ages but he never dared to do or say anything about it. I could tell though, it was the way he looked at her. "Don't worry, Lyra. He's just angry because he's forced to spend a year with Patric."

"Speak for yourself, troll," Patric said slightly mad.

"You know what? I'm just gonna leave," Lyra said, oviously tired

**Lyra P.O.V.**

So exhausting. I hate fighting with Scorpius but no way I'm apologizing, he instigated it.

Suddenly I bumped into someone.

"Oh, would you look at that! Mini-scorpius," Albus said.

"Don't start with me right now. I'm honestly not in the mood," I said cold.

He raised his arms as a gesture that he was quitting.

"Thanks by the way. For getting Scorpius mad annoyed. He took it all out on me."

"Sorry, but Slytherins and Gryffindors are fight. Our parents did the same thing," Albus pointed out.

"Yes, but they are civilized now so maybe we should learn from their mistakes?" I suggested.

"What's the fun in that?" he asked and blinked towards me, flirtatiously.

It was as if my heart skipped a beat. I had never felt this way before. What was this? Is this attraction? What people call "crush"?

"Personally I'd like to avoid mistakes," I stated.

"Really? You seem to make lots of them in potions..."

"That was low," I said trying not to let it get to me.

"Don't worry about it. All of us has subjects that we're worthless in. For me it's transfiguration," Albus comforted.

"Really? I've never noticed," I said shocked and slightly happy.

"That's because I pretend not to care, I don't try because I know I will fail. "

"Then how do expect to get better? Anyway, Transfiguration isn't that hard at all."

"I've got a proposal for you... You help me with transfiguration and I help you with potions?" I looked at him shocked.

"But you're a year older then me. The transfiguration you're learning I haven't gotten to yet."

"Help me with the parts you know then. I probably can't to that either," he said and laughed.

"Okay."

"Okay?"

"Yeah... Let's do it," I said and smiled. He smiled back.

"Lyra, is he bothering you?" Scorpius said walking up behind me with his friends and Helena.

"Not at all. I can handle myself," I said looking at my older brother.

"Are you sure?" he asked looking at me up and down.

"She said she was fine. Besides. I'm not a Slytherin so I wouldn't hurt an innocent girl," Albus provoked and they looked at him full of hate.

"Oh, come on. He's just provoking you and you're all falling for it, you gits!" I yelled at them and they looked at me in shock. I wasn't usually the talkative type but I was getting seriously tired of this.

"Stay away from my sister," my brother said and dragged me back to our compartment. I was officially fuming.


	2. Adoption!

So... I published this on a whim. WHICH I KNOW BETTER THAN TO DO!

But here I am. With yet another story and yet another bad decision.

So my question is. Do any of you want to adopt this story? You can re-write it and do as you please with it as long as you tell me before hand and give me some credit in an author's note.

I hope one of you see something in this and want it!

Much love,

Wikked


End file.
